Children Shouldn't Play with Velociraptors
by WayLowHalo
Summary: In which Kol babysits, Hope has a nightmare, and Klaus could totally beat a velociraptor in a fight.


_Author's Note: Another story that comes from a prompt given to me from my friend, TwilightBrightStar._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Still not mine._

 **Children Shouldn't Play with Velociraptors**

"Uncle Kol, you have Jurassic Park!" Hope said excitedly, waving the blu ray in her uncle's face.

"Are you going through my movies, love?" Kol asked, arching a brow.

"You said we were going to watch a movie," the eight year old said, putting her hands on her hips. "And Josie and Lizzie told me about Jurassic Park and it's really good!"

"Josie and Lizzie's mother let them watch Jurassic Park?" Kol asked distractedly.

"Their dad did," Hope said impatiently, her expression telling Kol quite clearly that she believed him to be missing the point.

"And you think you can handle it?" Kol asked.

"Duh," Hope said, rolling her eyes. "It's just a movie, Uncle Kol!"

Smirking, Kol rolled his eyes back at her. "All right, you're on Squirt."

* * *

"That guy was on the toilet!" Hope squealed, eyes wide.

Kol stifled a laugh. "It's like Malcolm said, love. When you gotta go you gotta go!"

* * *

"That one's cute," Hope said, watching the screen intently. "Does it want to play with him?" she asked right as the dinosaur's hood snapped up and it spat a sizzling glob into the man's face.

Hope made a startled screech and buried her face in a snorting Kol's side. "Actually, Squirt, I think it wants to eat him," he commented, grinning and putting his arm around her. "Still want to watch?"

"Yes!" Hope said immediately, stubbornly lifting her face back to the screen. "I like it!"

* * *

"He's going to make it over, right?" Hope asked anxiously. "They're not going to turn it back on until he-"

On the screen the electric fence came back on and the boy flew to the ground.

Hope stared, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

* * *

"They're safe now that they're in the ceiling, right?"

"Well-"

In the movie the velociraptor's head pushed up through the ceiling tiles and against Kol's side Hope jumped, startled.

* * *

"In the end they were all safe," Hope murmured sleepily as Kol tucked her into bed. "Right, Uncle Kol?"

"Yeah. Safe on a helicopter flying away," Kol agreed, deciding not to mention the four succeeding movies.

"And the kids were asleep against the man who didn't like them in the beginning," Hope murmured.

"Right again, Squirt," Kol said, kissing his niece on the forehead before standing.

Hope nodded, her eyes slipping closed.

* * *

In the living room Kol lounged on the couch and fiddled with his phone.

Nik and Elijah were due home soon and Kol couldn't help but feel a little pleased. It wasn't often that he got to spend time with just his niece and he knew his siblings had been a little skeptical about leaving them alone together but they would get back to find Hope in bed the way she should be and everything fine.

Kol smirked, smashing a zombie on his phone's screen.

He had been a little unsure about the Jurassic Park movie at first but it ended well and Hope had seemed happy as she had fallen asleep...

"Uncle Kol?"

Kol jumped and stifled a curse. There weren't many people that could sneak up on him but this wasn't even the first time his little miracle of a niece had managed it and to add insult to injury she never actually seemed to be _trying_ to startle him.

"What are you doing up, love?" he asked, frowning when he got a look at the tear tracks on her face.

"Is my dad home yet?" Hope asked, sniffling.

"Not yet. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Kol asked, keeping his voice gentle.

"I had a dream," Hope mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"A bad dream?" Kol asked, lifting an arm in silent invitation, secretly pleased when Hope took him up on it and cuddled into his side.

"Yes," Hope whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek and dripping off her chin. "I was running in the bayou and I couldn't find any of the pack and the raptors were chasing me and I didn't know where you or mom or dad or Uncle Elijah or anyone was and then the raptors were everywhere and I-"

"Ssssh," Kol murmured, pulling the little girl into a hug. "It was just a dream, love. Velociraptors have been extinct for seventy million years and even if they weren't we would never leave you alone in the bayou with them."

"Or anywhere else?" Hope asked, sniffling.

"Or anywhere else," Kol agreed.

"Do you think my dad could fight a raptor?" Hope asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Kol said, grinning at the thought of his brother and a dinosaur facing off against each other. "And what's more, I wouldn't want to be that raptor," Kol said, winking. "But do me a favor and don't tell your dad I said that, okay?"

"Okay," Hope agreed, giggling. "It will be our secret."

"That's my girl," Kol said, tickling her for a moment before standing and scooping her up into his arms and taking her back to her bedroom.

* * *

"So I could beat a velociraptor in a fight? Your confidence in me is heartwarming," Klaus said, quirking a brow at his younger brother as the other Mikaelson came down the stairs.

"Really, Kol. Must you say things to inflate his ego even more?" Elijah asked as Kol groaned.

"Of course you heard that," Kol sighed.

"Oh yes. We were pulling up outside and caught the tail end of your little conversation. And why, exactly, was my daughter concerned about velociraptors?"

"Ah. We may have watched Jurassic Park," Kol admitted, wincing.

"Jurassic Park, Kol? You are aware she is eight?" Elijah remarked disapprovingly.

"Hey, she said she could handle it!" Kol said, defensive. "And when she went to bed the first time she seemed okay."

"The first time?" Klaus asked, his voice soft and silky. Dangerous.

"She, uh, may have had a nightmare," Kol said after a moment. "But she's fine now, Nik!" he said quickly off of his brother's look, raising his hands up in surrender.

Klaus eyed his younger brother impassively for a moment. "I'm going to go check on my daughter," he said eventually. "Just don't tell Hayley about this," he added, starting up the stairs as Elijah patted Kol on the back.

Kol grinned, relieved. "Believe me, definitely not a problem!"

- **End**.

 _A/N: The prompt was "Kol lets Hope watch a scary movie and she later wakes from a nightmare... Kol has to comfort her... Klaus overhears."_

 _For the record, I don't find Jurassic Park to be scary, BUT I figured it may possibly have some scenes that would be rather... intense... for a little kid._

 _Also, did anyone catch the Vampire Diaries mention? Because that kind of tickled me._

 _One more thing... I'm well aware that there are only four Jurassic Park movies (and as such only three succeeding movies after the first) but as this fic is set in the future, and as there is a sequel to Jurassic World in the making, I took the liberty of expanding the Jurassic Park collection._

 _And though I didn't name it in the story, the zombie game that Kol briefly plays on his phone is "Zombie Smasher". It is awesome and addictive and should be played by everyone._


End file.
